Forbidden
by XxEmberRosexX
Summary: We moved here to find restless supernaturals. We're hunters. It's our job. We're supposed to keep supernaturals hidden from normal people, kill them if necessary. Our grandmother is for the old ways, the ways when we would just kill them to keep the quiet, but things have changed. She tells us that we need to fight them. But how can I fight the one that is my other half?


**EmberRose: Seth story! Please review and tell me how I do!**

**Disclaimer: EmberRose doesn't own Twilight.**

"Mom. Why do we have to move?" I asked, leaning in between the seats. My twin sister and older brother was on either side of me, giving me little room to do this. "Ava agrees with me!"

"Ella, don't bring me into this." My twin Ava mumbled through her sleepy state. Her medium black curls were splayed around her on the window, making her look like sleeping beauty. My mother slowed down as we pulled into LaPush and started searching for our new house.

"Because, Eloise, there have been a ton of supernatural occurrences in LaPush and Forks." My grandmother snapped, glaring at me with her blue, hawk-like eyes. Even as we drove over the bumpy road, her posture was perfect and her black-greying hair was pulled back into a neat bun. "As hunters, it is our job to monitor things like these."

"Yes, grandmother." I muttered, looking away. She was always so strict, loving the old ways of the hunters. Everything form the weapons to the clothing (Well actually corsets are awesome for holding knives.)

"Your grandmother is right, Ella-I mean Eloise." Mom corrected herself, glancing at my grandmother nervously. She had the same matching black curls and blue eyes, but they were much different. Unfortunately, Grandmother sucked the fun and freedom out of my mother when she was a girl and came back to do the same to us. After grandfather died, grandmother started living with us, and made our life basically a living hell. She made us go back to daggers, and swords instead of spears and bows. She says that if you fight from long distance, you might as well not fight at all. Whenever we were investigating or fighting something we had to wear the crisp and precise uniforms she picked out for us. For the girls, it usually involved a leather corset over a tight black long-sleeved shirt and a black skirt with matching black leggings. For the guys, aka my brother Kyle, had to wear baggy black pants with his silver tool belt and a black t-shirt.

"Where is our new house at?" Kyle asked, taking off his headphones. He ran a hair through his spikey black hair, and blinked the drowsiness out of his electric blue eyes.

"We'll find it." Mom said calmly. My phone suddenly went off, blasting 'Dynamite' and making us all jump. I quickly silence my phone before reading the text.

"You spend too much time on your phone." Grandmother sniffed, shaking her head. "You should reading. Reading new fighting techniques is always useful."

"And boring." I muttered, leaning back.

"What did you just say?" Grandmother demanded, snapping around to me.

"Nothing, nothing." I said quickly. At points like these, I wished we would age. We aged until we were sixteen, and then after we gain control over our powers, we can will ourselves to age. Grandmother and Grandfather aged up together, but after Grandfather died, Grandmother decided that she wanted to see our training through before she aged up enough to pass away. You'd think that the non-aging thing would be a problem, but there are only about four or five families that are hunters.

"Here we are!" Mom said, pulling into a cement driveway lined with rose bushes. The house was large and white with a tower on one side. There was a porch with a rocking chair, making it look peaceful and serene. We pulled into a garage on the side of the house, and started to get out of the car. Grandmother retreated inside, claiming that she was too old to do any of this heavy lifting, leaving us to grab the boxes. After with our experience with a witch, a hag, and the Lockness Monster, we each have a tub with an extension charm on it. Kyle carried Grandmother's in as well as his and then disappeared into the house. As everyone started to kill each other for the best rooms, I was left standing in the hall with my small arms struggling to carry my box. I was the smallest of the family, so therefore, it was easy to shove me aside to get the room with the window that faced the beach.

"That's fine, I'll just sleep in the garage." I mumbled to myself. I scoured the house, trying to find another room, when I stumbled upon another door. I put my box on my hip, and opened the door. I smiled at the small staircase that led up to a balcony room. The sun shone into the room, showing the dust particles in the air, but also giving the room a soft-golden glow. I set my box down on the soft mattress and started to unpack. I lay out my shaggy orange and green rug before struggling to take out pieces of my dresser and putting it together. The vanity was harder to put together, but I got it. As I put my clothing into the dresser, I saw a small plastic rectangle in the corner. I clapped triumphantly before plugging in my speakers and started playing my iPod. I sang along to 'Roar' and 'Wrecking Ball', and soon enough I was done.

"Hey Ella!" Ava said, running into my room. She paused and observed my room. "I'm jealous."

"That's why you take your time to pick out your room." I sniffed, stuffing my box into my closet.

"I can't believe you got the tower." She muttered, shaking her head. She suddenly perked up, though. "Oh! Let's go down to the beach!"

"Alright." I sighed, walking to my dresser. I shooed my twin from my room and changed into my orange bikini and put a pair of green shorts on. I snatched my sunglasses and my ponytail holder off my dresser. I pulled my black curls back as I walked down the stairs to the back door where my sister waited with two towels. I snatched one from her before we slid open the glass door and made our way to the beach. We put our towels down on the sand before racing each other to the water. As we splashed at each other, I looked back at the house.

"Why didn't Kyle come?" I asked, standing up strait again. Another splash hit me in the face, making me splutter and choke.

"He's helping Grandmother set up her room." Ava said sympathetically, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"Poor boy." I sighed, walking back to our towels. We lay on our towels for a bit before standing up to go back to the house. Suddenly we were both knocked down by something very hard, and very hot.

"Oh, Jeeze! Sorry!" Someone said, pulling me up. I shook my head to clear it.

"It's okay." I mumbled, rubbing my head. I looked into the guy's milky brown eyes, feeling a sudden pull to him. My mouth fell open with a pop, and all thoughts left my mind. I shook my head again and looked at Ava. She was staring into the other guy's eyes with an expression as vacant as his. I nudged her with my shoulder, snapping her out of her trance.

"Uh, hi. I'm Seth." The guy in front of me said. "This is Embry."

"I'm Ella." I said nervously, smiling weakly. "This is my twin sister, Ava. We just moved here."

"Nice to meet you." Seth said, smiling back. Ava and Embry were still looking at each other intently, trying to figure each other out. This may be the beginning of beautiful friendship.


End file.
